Oportunidad
by Eithilen
Summary: No había tomado las mejores decisiones en el pasado, pero habían sido necesarias para llegar a ser quien era en ese momento..Ahora veía en aquellos ojos claros el final y principio de su travesía...Por que todos merecemos ser felices../Reflexiones de Cho


**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje conocido es mio, todos pertenecen esos a J.K. Rowling, yo solo me entrego a imaginaciones con ellos...

**Summary: **_No había tomado las mejores decisiones en el pasado, pero habían sido necesarias para llegar a ser quien era en ese momento..Ahora veía en aquellos ojos claros el final y principio de su travesía...Por que todos merecemos ser felices.._/

Este fic trata de unas cuantas reflexiones de Cho Chang con respecto a Cedric y un poco a Harry, el final creo que es un poco raro, cursi o incluso un poco incoherente, pero en fin, mejor dejo de revolverlos más aun antes de empezar la historia y al final me dicen que piensan o si me fui por los pelos jejeje...

Espero les guste n_n

* * *

**OPORTUNIDAD**

- ¡Que frío tan espantoso hace! – una voz femenina se perdió entre el fuerte ruido del tráfico.

La tarde caía sobre la ciudad de Londres, en los últimos días había estado nevando y a pesar de que el cielo lucía despejado en aquel momento, el frío se negaba a marcharse.

Una joven de largo cabello lacio y oscuro caminaba con rapidez envuelta en una chamarra de color azul claro, en cada uno de sus manos cargaba una bolsa, ambas se apreciaban bastante llenas. Llegando a la esquiva se detuvo en la parada del autobús depositando sus bolsas en el suelo, tras lo cual froto sus adoloridas manos. Podía intentar desaparecerse y aparecer en su departamento pero la calle estaba lo suficientemente transitada como para que alguien se pudiera percatar de que una muchacha desaparecía de pronto y, además, ya solo faltaban un par de cuadras así que no tenía caso exponerse. Quizá lo que si debía haber hecho desde el principio era aplicarles un buen hechizo para reducir el peso y hacerlas más livianas, pero en fin, de momento lo que deseaba era llegar a casa y calentarse con una buena taza de café, costumbre que había tomado en los últimos días.

Tras un momento de descanso suspiro para tomar valor y volvió a coger las bolsas empezando a caminar, para llegar a su departamento debía atravesar un pequeño parque que se encontraba cruzando la calle. Tras esperar su turno en el semáforo siguió su camino adentrándose en el parque, el lugar en sí le agradaba bastante, de hecho por las tardes al volver del trabajo solía irse a sentar bajo un árbol y leer, los fines de semana solía ir junto con Jason a pasear en bicicleta de hecho llevaba un par de semanas aprendiendo y ya le había agarrado a la idea muy bien y, en otras ocasiones cuando estaba ella sola, simplemente se sentaba a observar a los niños jugar pelota, a los novios recorrer el lugar tomados de la mano, a los vendedores ofreciendo palomitas y bombones de azúcar y a los ancianos que se sentaban a conversar y alimentar a las palomas con un poco de maíz; le gustaba sencillamente ver tanta felicidad y alegría, disfrutar de algo que a ella le había faltado durante tanto tiempo.

Desde el regreso de Voldemort había tenido pocos momentos o razones para sonreír, incluso antes de que toda la comunidad mágica fuera consciente de la guerra ella ya había sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido a manos del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Tras la muerte de Cedric Diggory nada había sido igual para ella, ella misma sabía que no era la misma persona que fue cuando él vivía, y aunque había sido difícil superar su pérdida, creía que las adversidades a las que se había enfrentado le habían ayudado a salir adelante y ser la persona que ahora era…

La guerra había traído consigo dolor y sufrimiento, muchas vidas habían sido robadas, y a muchas familias les habían arrebatado a alguien importante, ese dolor era común entre muggles y magos

Mientras seguía caminando vio a un grupo de niños jugando en los columpios y sonrío. Cho sabía que los muggles también habían sufrido a causa de la guerra con Voldemort, pero tenían una ventaja sobre los magos, al no ser consientes de lo que había ocurrido en realidad, para ellos no había sido tan difícil regresar a la normalidad, en cambio en el mundo mágico aún después de dos años muchos magos seguían temiendo que Voldemort fuera capaz de regresar nuevamente: "si regreso una vez puede hacerlo dos veces" decían algunos temerosos, y ella misma comprendía su temor, pues era un miedo que todos habían compartido, un miedo que había convertido en pesadilla a los días y a los segundos, un miedo que tenía rostro y que había dejado incontables huellas como para asegurarse de que nunca le olvidaran…

A su cabeza volvió el recuerdo de Cedric Diggory nuevamente, tenía que admitir que aún dolía, que aún ahora había días en que ese recuerdo dolía tanto que no estaba segura de poderlo olvidar y sabía que una parte de sí misma había muerto con él, que desde ese fatídico día ella estaba incompleta. Le había costado mucho aceptar que él no volvería y que debía seguir adelante ella sola, los meses que siguieron a su muerte habían sido los más confusos y dolorosos de su vida, Cedric había sido su primer amor, su ilusión de niña y de pronto, cruelmente se lo habían arrebatado, sin una palabra y sin una advertencia se había quedado sola.

Después había aparecido Harry, sus sentimientos eran una maraña de confusión en ese momento, reconocía que Harry le atraía y que incluso le había gustado desde que Cedric vivía, pero tras su muerte, el simple hecho de pensar en Harry era como una traición a la memoria de Diggory, se sentía culpable por sus sentimientos y francamente no sabía qué hacer con respecto al Gryffindor. Su amiga Marietta le había dicho que se diera una oportunidad, que debía dejar atrás a Cedric y que podía intentarlo con Potter, no había dicho esto último muy convencida pues Harry no era santo de su devoción pero sabía que ella sentía algo por el chico, así que Cho había empezado a salir con Harry, lo cual con franqueza había resultado un rotundo fracaso..

Ahora que lo pensaba con calma, el empezar a salir con Harry tan poco tiempo después de la muerte de Cedric había sido un gran error, aquel no había sido el momento adecuado y por eso las cosas habían funcionado tan mal. Por un lado, en ese momento el recuerdo de Cedric estaba al rojo vivo y Harry solo lo hacía más doloroso, claro no era algo que el chico pretendiera pero a pesar de todo así era; y, por otro lado, lo cierto era que tampoco habían sido los mejores días de Harry, el también atravesaba un momento difícil y, obviamente la combinación no había sido la adecuada, ambos habían estado más preocupados por sus problemas y sus sentimientos que por lo que estuviera pasando el otro, no se había dado la comunicación adecuada y ninguno de los dos había hecho lo necesario para entender, comprender y apoyarse. Lo malo de todo, es que ambos habían perdido la oportunidad de tener a un buen amigo o de que quizá más adelante si hubieran esperado el momento correcto las cosas funcionaran entre ellos, aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente no creía que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, se habían gustado, pero en realidad tenían metas y maneras de pensar distintas, quizá por algo había ocurrido lo que había ocurrido…

Después de lo sucedido con Harry, y sin aprender la lección, había comenzado a salir con Michael Corner, lo cual si cabía decir había sido mil veces peor. Si Harry era desesperante por que no entendía nada, Corner lo era aún más porque creía que lo sabía todo y en realidad tenía menos idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor que un escreguto de cola explosiva, si a eso le sumamos que aún no lograba superar del todo la muerte de Cedric, el resultado había sido otro bonito fiasco, que para redondearlo aún más le había dejado a ella cada vez más herida entre la muerte de Diggory y la consecuente decepción por ambos fracasos amorosos.

Lo único bueno que había obtenido tras la ruptura con Corner y la decepción con Harry, era que había decidido esperar antes de iniciar una nueva relación, primero debía ser capaz de dejar atrás lo de Cedric, pues no deseaba pasar el resto de sus días llorando y sufriendo como Magdalena, aunque claro no era fácil olvidar lo sucedido cuando a tu alrededor todos los días moría alguien a manos de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, lo cual irremediablemente le llevaba a pensar de nuevo en el Hufflepuff – "digo es como seguir poniendo el dedo en la llaga" – pensó Cho. – "Definitivamente esos días fueron los más horribles de todos, vivir con la expectativa de que algo terrible pudiera pasar, ver a mi alrededor a tanta gente que sufría lo que yo había sufrido e intentaba superar, ¿Cómo vivir si parecía que todo lo que nos rodeaba era muerte?"

Fue entonces cuando vino la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando Harry derroto a Voldemort y cuando todos intentamos empezar a recuperarnos del dolor que había dejado esparcido, pero aún ahora había noches en que las pesadillas continuaban, en que los fantasmas del pasado se negaban a irse, en que Cedric Diggory seguía apareciendo en sus recuerdos.

_Cedric Diggory_ …. Su nombre aún le provocaba algo extraño, no cabía duda que en verdad le había querido y, debía confesarse a sí misma que aunque lo mejor sería olvidarle y enterrarle en el pasado, en realidad no quería hacerlo, era lo menos que le debía, guardar y atesorar las buenos momentos que habían compartido, pero sin que eso fuera un impedimento para seguir adelante con su vida y ser feliz…

Acompañada por sus cavilaciones Cho había llegado a la puerta de su departamento, agachándose deposito las bolsas en el suelo mientras sacaba una llave del bolsillo y abría la puerta empujándola para pasar.

En el interior, frente a un arbolito de navidad se encontraba recostado sobre el suelo un joven de cabello castaño claro y un poco rizado, quien al escuchar la puerta se puso de pie corriendo a ayudarle a la chica con las bolsas que traía en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces Jason? – pregunto Cho después de que el aludido le depositara un suave beso en los labios. El chico sonrió antes de contestarle.

- Terminaba de acomodar nuestro árbol, creo que quedo perfecto – dijo volteando a ver con ojo crítico al arbolito blanco que estaba en una esquina frente a la ventana, tras lo cual agrego aun sonriendo - y en este momento estoy terminando el diseño de las montañas y un pequeño río para nuestro nacimiento, no sé si poner un poco de nieve… ¿Crees que en Israel nevé? Porque yo la verdad no tengo ni idea…

La chica no pudo evitarlo y sonrío, adoraba su cabello, su boca, sus ojos color miel, pero aún más adoraba esa alegría innata y espontanea que siempre le compartía y que le ayudaba a ella a pelear contra las sombras del pasado, admiraba especialmente la fortaleza que desprendía de él y que tomaba la forma de una cálida sonrisa con que la obsequiaba.

Cho sabía que Jason había pasado por muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas especialmente agradables, ella sabía que el chico era una de los muggles que se habían visto afectados por la guerra contra Voldemort, su madre y sus dos hermanos pequeños habían muerto en la catástrofe del supuesto huracán de West Country, el cual se había tratado en realidad de un ataque conjunto de mortífagos y gigantes ocurrido hacía poco más de tres años y, poco tiempo después de esto una chica con la que Jason había estado saliendo había muerto en ataque de los mortífagos que por diversión habían irrumpido en el restaurante en que trabajaba. Cho se daba cuenta de que su novio había sufrido mucho, quizá más que ella, era por eso que le impresionaba toda la fuerza que mostraba, sus constantes sonrisas y esa alegría por la vida que ella había olvidado por momentos hasta antes de conocerlo…

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tengo algo en el cabello? ¿O porque me miras así? – pregunto el chico con una leve sonrisa, pero con una de sus cejas levantadas en señal de pregunta

- No, por nada…. Solo que estaba pensando en muchas cosas…

- ¿Cómo en qué?, digo si se puede saber…

- … Como en que te quiero, y que no puedo creer que llegaras a mi vida

Jason tras dejar las cosas sobre la mesa se acerco a Cho tomándola de las manos la atrajo hacia él, tras depositar un beso en una de sus mejillas la abrazo por la espalda impulsándola a caminar hasta quedar de frente al árbol navideño en el cual tintineaban incansables lucecitas de colores, a sus pies el nacimiento a medio terminar mostraba unos relieves simulando montañas y un pequeño río que se perdía entre aserrín. Los brazos de Jason rodeaban la cintura de la joven.

- Hermosa dama – susurro al oído de Cho, quien involuntariamente se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento – Quiero preguntarte una cosa. Hace un año un tonto despistado tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con una joven dulce y amable, que al ver que el muchacho en cuestión estaba sentado en el parque desde hacía un largo rato por que afortunadamente había tirado la cartera y se encontraba sin un céntimo para volver a su casa y que además empezaba a nevar, se compadeció de él invitándole una rica taza de chocolate caliente…. Hoy ese afortunado hombre no concibe como puede tener la dicha de celebrar la navidad en compañía de ese ángel capaz de convertir en sapo a las teteras y a las cucharas en ratones… – dijo sonriendo mientras con una de sus manos tapaba la boca de la chica que pretendía reclamar por lo que él había afirmado, vamos que nunca había convertido a las cucharas en ratones de hecho no le gustaban los ratones, y lo de la tetera había sido solo en una ocasión y eso por darle gusto al chico que estaba hablando en aquel momento. - El caso es mi brujita hermosa, que decirte que me he enamorado de ti y deseo preguntarte: ¿si te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Cho se quedo paralizada un momento, tras lo cual volteo besando a su novio.

- Sí, deseo estar contigo siempre…. Sabes Jason, una vez me encontré perdida, llore por una persona a la que quise y que me quiso, y a pesar de que encontré pequeñas luces en el camino todas ellas se habían apagado pues no podía combatir la oscuridad y alimentar a esa lucecilla, pero de pronto apareciste tú, que me has enseñado a sonreír, que me has mostrado que es hora de dejar atrás todo y empezar a vivir…. Yo quiero vivir y deseo hacerlo a tu lado…

Jason toma a la chica de la cintura levantándola, para después besarla y abrazarla, después sacando una pequeña caja de su pantalón mostro a la chica un sencillo anillo.

- Creo que esto debió ser más romántico, no sé en un restaurante o a la luz de la luna y no enfrente de un árbol a medio terminar

- Yo creo que es perfecto…

Y así lo era, la vida le brindaba la oportunidad que le había estado negando, esa escurridiza oportunidad que se había escapado de entre sus manos, la que por las circunstancias, o por su actitud le había rehuido tanto tiempo… pero ahora se sentía feliz, se sentía por primera vez en largos años completa, sabía que en una parte de sí siempre guardaría el recuerdo de Cedric Diggory, pero esa parte que ella creía que había muerto con él ahora revivía a la esperanza, nunca olvidaría a su primer amor pero ese recuerdo no le impediría ser completamente feliz, es más, incluso podía sentir la compañía en ese momento de Cedric, como si él la hubiera acompañado hasta verla contenta y ahora que era así estaba listo para seguir su camino…. Si, esta era su oportunidad de volver a sonreír, de amar y ahora que se sentía nuevamente completa no iba a dejar pasar esta magnífica oportunidad de ser feliz….

* * *

_Y bien... ¿Que opinan? _

_No sean tan malos conmigo..._

_La inspiración me surgio de pronto, no es que Cho sea mi personaje favorito, pero creo que hay muchas cosas de ella en las que a veces no pensamos y por lo general se le suele criticar por lo sucedido con Harry, yo creo que simplemente las cosas no se dieron por que no era el momento correcto, las circustancias que acompañaron no fueron las propicias y bajo ese tenor no se podía esperar gran cosa, pero pienso que esa experiencia tuvo que ayudar tanto a Harry como a Cho a madurar..._

_Espero les haya gustado aun sea un poquito, a mi trás la primera leída me convencio algo más, aunque no estoy del todo segura con el final, originalmente mi intención iba a ser hablar del misterioso muggle con el que Cho se casa, pero creo que el pasado era importante para Cho, pues en él estaba la llave para el futuro, seguro le costo mucho dejar atrás a Cedric pero lo logro y solo después de conseguir esto fue que podía encontrar el camino de regreso a la felicidad..._

_Por ultimo, no quiero irme sin agradecer su lectura, de verdad es un placer tener el privilegio de ser leida por ustedes, espero que alguno tenga una chancesita de escribir algun comentario o critica para poder ir mejorando... _

_ Muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo XD_


End file.
